Boys Will Be Boys
Boys Will Be Boys is the 31st episode of Season 2, 71st episode overall. Plot Welcome and a Lady's Picnic Bear opens the door and welcomes viewers inside The Big Blue House, saying that it's good to see them. He says that he's on his way to The Otter Pond. He starts to head for the back door, but then stops and sniff. "What's that smell? It kinda smells like soap." He asks if we just washed our face, because we smell clean and soapy. "Or maybe you smell this good all the time. Heh heh." He returns to his previous train of thought, explaining that Ojo invited him for a picnic. He says that we can come too. The scene changes to The Otter Pond, where Ojo is saying that it's a lovely day. Bear greets her with a "Hi, Ojo!" and she tells him that she's not Ojo, but actually "Lady Ojo," a very proper lady bear. And he's a Lady too, "Lady Bear." Bear isn't sure what to make of this. "Lady Bear... um... uh.. okay. Why not?" He puts on his best lady voice, saying it's very nice to meet her there. Ojo says she's waiting for one more guest and Bear agrees that they can't start until everyone's there. "But who else are we waiting for?" he wonders. Just then, Treelo's tail appears on-screen. "Who do you think we're waiting for?" asks Bear, indicating the viewer, and Treelo pops up and laughs. Bear uses his lady voice to welcome Treelo to the picnic and Treelo says that "Bear talk funny!", not understanding what's going on. Ojo says that "Lady Treelo" has arrived and she was waiting for him so that she could start the picnic. He asks why she's calling him that. "Treelo boy!" Ojo tells him that he's a lady and to take his napkin. He takes it and places it over his eyes. Bear laughs and Ojo sighs, telling him that it's not proper. She suggests that they look in the picnic basket and Pip and Pop pop out of it. Bear says that they scared them and they say that they love picnics. They ask Treelo how he's doing and he shows them his "napkin-head" gag, which gets a big laugh from everyone but Ojo. They then pop back down into the picnic basket and pop back up with napkins on their heads. "We're the napkin-headed otters." This even gets a laugh from Ojo, who asks, "Oh, Bear, what's a lady to do?" Boys Will Be Boys "You know, they're such boys!" laments Ojo. Using his lady voice, Bear tells her he knows what she means. "Yeah, we're boys!" shouts Treelo. Pip and Pop agree and Bear suggests that if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Ojo says it's a good idea and looks around for a napkin. Bear returns to the Big Blue House, laughing and shaking his head. He says that boys can do really great things. "Hey, yeah. Boys. Mm-hmm. Boys like to run and jump. Or sit and read a book. Or build a tower for hours and hours. Or just sit in their mommy's lap and sing." He says that boys aren't just one thing, but that boys are great. He sings the song "Oh, Boy," discussing some of the many great things that boys do. As the song continues, the others join in as Bear heads out to The Otter Pond, Ojo even getting a line-- "Let's play with the girls!" Bear asks what the viewers think boys like to do and the others echo the question. A segment featuring real boys is shown. Some say that they like getting dirty, others talk about playing sports and one says that he likes to bug his little sister. Mousey the Great Bear heads back inside The Big Blue House, saying that we sure do know a lot about boys. "In fact, I think I see some boys out there right now." He hears a call from Tutter, who sounds like he's pushing around something heavy. Bear finds him at the table with a large book, which Tutter asks if he'll read to him. It's called Mousey the Great! Bear says that he'd love to read to him and picks up the book, asking what it's about. Tutter explains that it's about his favorite hero. Bear opens the book and begins to read. "Mousey the Great was a brave little knight who lived in a land far, far away." Tutter says that Mousey is the best. "Quite handsome, too," agrees Bear. He continues reading. "In this land, there lived a dragon, who liked to scare damsels." Tutter asks what a damsel is and Bear explains that it's just an "olden times" word for a princess. The story continues. "Mousey did not like this at all. So he chased the dragon away." Tutter cheers on Mousey and asks Bear to go on so they can see how it ends. Bear reads that the damsel was so happy that she gave Mousey a kiss, even though he didn't ask for a reward. This earns an "Aw!" from Tutter. "The end." Tutter expresses his satisfaction with the story and Bear agrees that Mousey is pretty great. Tutter says that he wishes that he could be like Mousey. He pops under the table and sounds of clanging can be heard and him singing a trumpet fanfare. Using kitchen equipment, he's dressed himself as "Tutter the Great." Bear notes that Tutter looks somewhat like Mousey now and ask if we ever like to dress up as our favorite heroes. He tells Tutter that he looks great and Tutter replies that here's here to protect him. He makes some moves as if doing swordplay and Bear says that he'll keep it in mind. He suggests that perhaps there's someone in the living room that could use his help. "I'm off!" Shadow's Story As Tutter exits, Bear hears the sound of laughter. He realizes that it's Shadow. He heads to the stairwell area and sings his special song, asking the viewers to join in. He shouts for her and she appears on the wall. Bear says that it's nice to see and her and asks if she has a story. She says she has one that you'll like whether you're a boy or a girl. Then, Shadow tells the story "Girls and Boys Come Out to Play" again. She repeats the story in song that she told in "You Go, Ojo!" (see that episode's page for details). Bear tells her that it was a great story and she thanks him. She says that she's going to head off to play, but to just try and catch her if he needs another story. Bear hears someone whispering his name and it turns out to be Tutter. Tutter is on the floor by a rug and he says he thinks he's found something. Something that might be a job for Tutter the Great. Tutter vs. the Dragon Bear asks if we'd like to see what Tutter the Great has found and directs us to "come on." He looks around and eventually finds Tutter, hiding. He tells Bear to stay low, keep quiet and follow him. "Walk this way!" he says. Bear replies that he could if he were a house and Tutter hushes him, so Bear just sort of creeps along. "It's gotta be around here, somewhere," says Tutter, climbing up to the top of the couch that they were hiding behind. He tells Bear to look and Bear says that it's a bunch of pillows and sheets. "No, Bear!" explains Tutter. "Can't you see it's a dragon's cave?" "If you say so," agrees Bear and Tutter shouts "Oh, I say so, Bear! I say so!" He explains that the dragon will come out at any minute and he will chase him from the Big Blue House. "Let's watch!" Ojo appears, humming a cheery tune, and Bear starts to greet her, but Tutter shouts at him to get down. The dragon has taken Ojo prisoner. Bear says that it looks like Ojo is just playing house, but Tutter warns him to not let his eyes fool him. Ojo is a damsel in distress and time is running out. "Cover me!" Tutter asks of Bear as he heads for the play fort ("cave") that Ojo has just entered into. Tutter orders the dragon to come out and Ojo emerges, unclear as to what is going on. Tutter asks if she's all right. "Of course I'm okay!" she replies. He calls her a brave, little bear and tells her to not be afraid, as he will protect her. Ojo asks Bear what Tutter's doing and Bear explains. Ojo asks just what it is she needs to be saved from and Tutter explains about the dragon. Ojo tells her it's okay and that she's playing house. She doesn't want to be saved and isn't playing dragon. Tutter calls her "poor, cute little Ojo" and says that she doesn't have to act brave anymore-- he'll be brave enough for both of them. "If you say so," allows Ojo. Tutter charges into the fort, but gets buried into a sheet. Both Bear and Ojo ask if he's okay. He says he's fine, but he has to go. He dashes off. They call after him, but he doesn't come back. Tutter and Bear's Talk Ojo asks what is wrong with Tutter and Bear explains that he wanted to be the hero, but he's not happy about the way things turn out. Ojo says that she's sorry and Bear says it's okay. "Bye, Bear," she says sadly, and enters the fort. Bear says that he should go talk to Tutter. He finds Tutter, who looks out a window and moans. Bear asks if he's all right and he says that he isn't. He set out to save the damsel and she saved him instead. He wanted to be like Mousey the Great. "But what's so great about me?" "Come here and I'll tell you," says Bear. He and Tutter sing the song "The Greatest Tutter" and Bear outlines all the ways in which Tutter is great. He may not be able to leap tall buildings, but he has a big heart. The song ends and Tutter asks if Bear really thinks all that nice stuff about him. "Of course!" he says. He tells Tutter that he doesn't need to wear armor or anything to be great to him or anyone else in the Big Blue House. "I guess it's just great to be me!" concludes Tutter. "It sure is," agrees Bear. What Luna Thinks of Boys Night falls on The Big Blue House and Bear heads up to the attic. He says that he just likes to come out there and look up on the stars. He also comes there to talk to a special friend, Luna. Luna rises and he asks her how she is. He says he's happy to see him and asks how things were in The Big Blue House. He tells her that they had "quite a day." He talks about how Treelo, Pip and Pop had fun at Ojo's picnic being boys. Luna agrees that "Boys Will Be Boys." He eventually asks to Bear explains about his wanting to be like Mousey the Great and how he found out that there's a lot of great things about just being himself. He asks her to tell him something-- "What do you think are Boys?" She says that some of her best friends are boys, like Ray and Bear himself. She thinks boys are really great. Bear thanks her and asks if she'll sing the "Goodbye Song" with me. She agrees and they sing it together. Then Bear heads back inside the attic and thanks us for visiting. He turns off the light, then turns it back on and asks us to remember that it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl. "What's important is that you are you, and that's the best thing to be. Bye!" Songs *Oh, Boy *The Greatest Tutter *Girls and Boys Come Out to Play (Sung by Shadow) *Songs by Bill Obrecht, Peter Lurye and Brian Woodbury Score by Peter Lurye Bear's Sense of Smell Soap Shadow's Appearance Downstairs Hallway with Portrait of Guy and Horse on Yellow Rooftop Columbia TriStar Release * Tutter the Great Credits Boys Will Be Boys (Credits) Other Languages * Boys Will Be Boys (Other Languages) Outtakes Boys Will Be Boys (Outtakes) Quotes * Boys Will Be Boys (Quotes) Transcript * Boys Will Be Boys (Transcript) See also *You Go, Ojo! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in August